


The Field Notes

by 100demons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Diary/Journal, For Science!, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander rejected proposition to infiltrate Titan infestation in the forest two kilometers from here; says it is <i>risky</i> with a high probability of death and/or maiming and he wasn’t going to risk Levi for a dangerous mission like that. Note the absence of any concern for me. (Investigate possible personal connections btwn Commander and Levi??? Study probably hazardous to health.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Field Notes

“Remember kids, the only difference between screwing around and science, is writing it down.”

[Adam Savage](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSUMBBFjxrY)

∞

HANJI ZOE  
SURVEY CORPS  
FIELD NOTES

∞

DAY SIXTEEN

Plan to Kill Albrecht for Smashing My Glass Vials  
1\. Steal Levi’s boots.  
2\. Pour cow feces all over them.  
3\. Put them near Albrecht’s tent just when Levi starts searching for them.  
4\. Watch Albrecht die with restrained glee.  
5\. Bribe one of the medics to collect a sample of his blood.

DAY TWENTY

Commander rejected proposition to infiltrate Titan infestation in the forest two kilometers from here; says it is _risky_ with a high probability of death and/or maiming and he wasn’t going to risk Levi for a dangerous mission like that. Note the absence of any concern for me. (Investigate possible personal connections btwn Commander and Levi??? Study probably hazardous to health.)

Besides, I only wanted to observe them at night; new hypothesis that they have some sort of approximation to sleep, state of hibernation at night. Relationship between phases of moon and night activity???

DAY TWENTY ONE

Put Operation: KILL ALBRECHT into action. Stealing Levi’s boots surprisingly difficult, considering he has them on _all the fucking time_. Followed him around camp until he went to take a bath at a stream, stole them and dipped them into the latrine pit.

Except I dropped them mid-dip and heard Levi come stomping back to camp, swords in hand. Strategic retreat followed. Now I have to deal with pissy Levi on top of everything. New plan of action needed. (See attached sketch of indigenous leaves, 10km NW of Wall Maria.)

DAY TWENTY TWO

Albrecht killed by Titan.

DAY TWENTY FOUR  
On latrine duty for the next week for sneaking out of camp at night without permission and using 3DMG in non-emergent situation. I rode back to the grove where Albrecht died and hunted down the 10-m class male-type Titan with a hammer-shaped birthmark on his abdomen.

The only one who going to kill Albrecht was me and some things can’t be forgiven.

(Did manage to find his body and retrieve tags and one vial of blood before setting it on fire. Observed process of coagulation with field microscope, see attached diagrams.)

DAY TWENTY SIX

Caught Levi coming back from one of his games of ‘chess’ with the Commander, with his shirt untucked and a mark on his throat. Very suspicious. Looked almost _happy_.

Not very.

EXTREMELY SUSPICIOUS. Answers must be had. Safety secondary to question of what exactly is going on between Levi and Commander???

DAY TWENTY EIGHT

Observed L. and Commander over the past two days. No abnormal signs of behavior but am not sure. Suspect that subjects may be rendezvousing at night when unable to watch. Went through Levi’s pack while he was bathing and found bottle of lavender oil.

Olfactory senses indicate that Levi smells of standard issue soap. Lavender oil???? I knew Levi was weird but lavender oil??????

DAY THIRTY

Returned to Shinganshina with a little over half the company; consistent with expeditions involving the Commander and Levi, judging from the casualty lists from the past year and a half. Gave Albrecht’s tags over the clerks and went home to my lab.

Things I missed on a scale of 1-10, with one being the least and ten the most:

10  
-my beautiful state of the art microscope with focus lenses from the royal glassmaker, capable of magnifying 100X. So sexy. And too fragile to take with me Outside.  
-candles  
-not digging latrine pits

5  
-running water  
-not being saddle sore  
-eating real food

1  
-the walls  
-not being able to see a real sunset/rise  
-shitty people being shitty

DAY THIRTY TWO

Emerged from lab into the bright daylight after two days of reviewing notes and writing reports for Commander. Outside = disruptive. Disruptive = bad. ∴ outside = bad. I was forced to leave safety of lab because Commander wanted to see me and it’s a bad idea to ignore someone who pays you. Still have fifty gold crowns left to pay on my microscope.

Also, Commander promised to treat me to dinner and I never turn down free food, so I went. Asked me how my studies were going (fine); how my squad was doing (also fine); how the food was (expensive but delicious).

Then he asked me if I was having issues with his leadership (not particularly). After that, asked if I was having issues with Levi (no more than usual).

Finally, he asked me why I had been following the both of them around camp.

For science, of course. When lying, tell nothing but the truth.

Commander seemed reassured and paid for dinner. Had another meeting to get to, because that’s what Commanders do. They go to meetings and have discreet relations with their subordinates.

Note to self: stop by Levi’s flat tomorrow and go through his garbage. I suspect that I’ll find more than just empty bottles of lavender oil.


End file.
